Clue
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Crossover with the movie clue! WARNING: MAJOR OC's, AU, CHARACTER DEATH!


Well I love the game AND movie Clue. This goes more along the movie rather the game. I own Draxna (Mrs. peacock) only.

* * *

><p>Narrator POV<p>

It was raining in the cold New England night, with thunder, lightning, and strong wind. Not the night to hold a party. Besides the fact it was horrible weather for anything, a huge mansion was being prepared for an occasion anyways. A very very tall and pale man was checking on everything. No one had even arrived yet. Music was playing loudly from the library, where a woman was dusting everything mindlessly. "Yvette." The woman turned around, "Oui, what is it?" She asked, brushing her black hair out of her face. The tall man pressed the off button on the record player and looked down, "Is everything ready for the guests?" He asked in his British accent. Yvette nodded, "Qui. But leave my music alone, _buttler._" She said coldly in a French accent, turning the music back on. "Turn the music off, _maid._" The insulted buttler pressed the button again and left, leaving Yvette annoyed but back to cleaning.

The butler went to open the door, "Hello sir-" He was rudely interrupted by who was at the door, "Am I supposed to be here?" A younger looking man asked, looking skeptical. The butler nodded, "Yes of course Dr. Pumpkin." The shook his head as he walked into the large house, "That's not my name," He started. The butler shrugged lightly, "It's at the request of my employer that you don't use your real name, Dr. Pumpkin, sir." Then he literally took the coat right off of Dr. Pumpkin and went to put it into a closet. Dr. Pumpkin glared for a second before following the butler to wherever they were going, "And you're name is?" The butler thought for a second, then opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Uh, sir-" "Edge, sir. The butler." 'Edge' shouted unnecessarily. Dr. Pumpkin bit down a laugh, "That's a name?" Edge ignored him, leading him into the tiny library where Yvette, in her tiny gray top and fluffy bottoms, was no longer bouncing around to music. "Yvette, give the doctor anything he needs, that's appropriate." Edge left and shut the door. Dr. Pumpkin turned around and looked at the door, which looked like a wall. Not a door. He looked over to Yvette, "So, how do you spell your name?" Meanwhile Edge went to answer the door again.

Edge opened the door and looked down at a woman who had to be at least three feet shorter than him. Give or take. The woman looked up, "Well you're certainly tall." She muttered. Edge opened the door all the way, "Please come in." The woman folded the paper she had in her hand and tucked it into her purse. When the door was closed the woman crossed her arms, "Do you know who I am?" She looked around what she could see of the house. "Since my employer would like you to use a fake name tonight, your name is Mrs. White, correct? You look nice... You go perfectly with the name." Edge tried not to sound obvious. Mrs. White was wearing a pretty white dress with her hair up, fancy stockings and shoes, and pearl earrings. Fancy. Mrs. White looked at Edge's skin, "I think you're paler than my earrings Mr. ..." Mrs. White trailed off, waiting for an answer. "I'm Edge, the butler." Edge fixed his glasses and smiled. Mrs. White, however, only slightly shuttered in repulsion and shrugged her raincoat off, handing it to Edge. "The letter I was given said I was to be Mrs. White, but why?" She asked, shaking the cold from her. "I don't know, it was my employer's choice." Edge nodded, still feeling a little bit upset that Mrs. White was so disgusted by Edge's select amount of 'flaws' in his appearance. He lead Mrs. White to the library, slamming the door open and hitting Dr. Pumpkin doing so. "Mrs. White, this is Yvette, the maid. Yvette blinked a few time, while Mrs. White shook a death glare from her eyes and walked over to where Dr. Pumpkin had recently recovered from his door-to-face encounter. They exchanged polite 'hello's, and Edge left the room again.

**Meanwhile**

A woman was glaring furiously at her car. She was in a brown dress and women's heel-boots not meant to be worn outside. She kicked the tires and pounded on the door once or twice, wondering how she would get anywhere with a busted car. She looked around, hopelessly, "Some night for a party." She hissed under her breath, when a car suddenly stopped by her. "Would you like a ride?" A man asked politely, unlocking the car's passenger side door. The woman smirked, "Definitely." She yanked open the door and scooted onto the seat, then squinted, "Your hair is kinda...purple." The man scoffed, "Yes, I _know_. Where are you going?" He looked behind him to see if any cars were coming by. The woman looked at a piece of paper, "Hill House, off of route 41." She explained, until the driver looked over, "That's where I'm going!" The woman shrugged with a smirk, "Interesting." And the car started to move again.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the mansion, Edge was introducing another female guest, "This is Mrs. Peacock." She smiled a little too wide, and nearly tripped over her long, thin, blue decorative scarf. She was wearing lots of different blue with gold jewelry. Edge looked at Yvette, "Would you go and check to make sure dinner will be ready by the time everyone is here?" He asked, making the 'shoo shoo' hand wave to her. Yvette spit something in French at him and left the room, shoving a glass of wine in Mrs. Peacock's hands on her way out. The bell rang again and the butler left to greet the next guest, again. The next guest was looking at a growling dog on a chain, terrified. The animal growled and barked, like it was saying how much it wanted to eat the man's face off. "Good evening, sir." Edge said, stepping outside to see whatever the other was staring at. "Is this the place to meet a Mr. Boddy?" He asked nervously, scanning the letter he had. Edge nodded, "You must be Mr. Seaweed. SIT!" In an instant 'Mr. Seaweed' was plopped on a tiny outdoor bench. Edge, being such a 'polite' butler didn't laugh at the other's stupidity, "Not you sir; The dog." He pointed to the dog in question, which was now looking dumbly at the two humans.

**Meanwhile**

"It should be right up here!" The woman with the long brown dress was looking closely at a large map. The car turned and stopped by the gate, giving them a perfect view of the house. It was pouring, with lightning and thunder. "That's probably it." The male in the car said, staring at the house. The woman nodded, "Why is the car stopped?" She didn't take her eyes off the house either. "...It's nervous." The man whispered, and lightning flashed behind the huge house once again. "Right then." He started driving, and by the time the car was parked it was pouring even harder. Cursing under her breath, the woman tried to stay under the umbrella, not giving a damn about her shoes anymore. "What a horrible place." The man muttered, closing his umbrella. Wide eyed, the female slapped the hand that was _not_ where it should have been. But the other was only acting completely innocent like he'd done nothing wrong. The door swung open and there Edge was, looking surprised, "Ms. Scarlet, Professor Plum! I had no idea you two were acquainted!" But the woman, 'Ms. Scarlet' only winked and walked into the house, "We aren't." Edge took their coats, hung them up, and lead them to the library like he'd done with everyone else, "I present Ms. Scarlet and Professor Plum." Everyone was still in their awkward silences with their wine. Yvette handed the newest guests their wine, and the awkward silence continued. And continued... Edge coughed to get their attention, "As you can see none of you are to be addressed by their real names."

Everyone looked around with the slightest suspi-**_BANG!_** A gong went off, scaring all the guests. Mr. Seaweed spilled his wine on Mrs. Peacock, who's jaw dropped in shock. Edge smiled, "Dinner." Like it was the most normal thing there was. Mr. Seaweed frowned, "S-sorry... It was an accident." He muttered. Mrs. Peacock only turned her head slowly to meet the male's eyes, "Klutz." She muttered through clenched teeth and they all filed out like little ducklings to follow Edge to the dining room.

* * *

><p>If no one understood who was who,<p>

Mr. Pumpkin: Sanaex  
>Mrs. White: Nuxel<br>Mrs. Peacock: Draxna  
>Mr. Seaweed: Demyx (i didn't make this name :P)<br>Professor Plum: Zexion  
>Ms. Scarlet: Saxuminj<br>Yvette (EE-Vet): Narxa  
>The cook: Kaxri<br>Edge: Edge (XD)

chapter two will be up some other time. tell me if there's a typo nd ill snuff it out. i hate typos more than hitler.


End file.
